Leafpool
Description ~Needs Charart ~ Leafpool is a light tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Family Mother: Sandstorm Father: Firestar Sister(s): Squirrelflight Brother(s): N/A History Leafpool, a slender light brown tabby she-cat with white paws and amber eyes, is the former medicine cat of ThunderClan. She is the daughter of Firestar and Sandstorm, and the sister of Squirrelflight, with whom she shares a unique telepathic connection, in which each can always know what the other is feeling. She is mentioned as a kit, Leafkit, named for Leafstar and Spottedleaf, in the epilogue of Firestar's Quest, and later as a medicine cat apprentice, Leafpaw, in Midnight, mentored by her mother's (Sandstorm) cousin Cinderpelt. She makes the Great Journey along with the four Clans in Daw''n. and discovers the Moonpool in ''Starlight, the Moonstone equivalent in their new territory. Because of this, Cinderpelt gives Leafpaw her full medicine cat name, Leafpool. Leafpool also receives a frightening prophecy from StarClan: Before there is peace, blood will spill blood, and the lake will run red. This prophecy meant Brambleclaw killing Hawkfrost to save Firestar, Leafpool's father. When Leafpool arrives a little after Hawkfrost dies, not going to StarClan but to the Dark Forest seeing that he is just as evil as Tigerstar, she believes that Brambleclaw is a traitor, but when she see's that the blood on his pads weren't her father's but Hawkfrost's, she understood the prophecy at last. Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost were kin; Blood had indeed spilled blood. Brambleclaw had killed his half brother to save Firestar. She had been right about Hawkfrost – he was too ambitious, too much like his father, Tigerstar-but she has never imagined that Brambleclaw would be the cat to stop him. Leafpool starts to develop feelings for Crowfeather, though they are from different Clans and Leafpool is not allowed to take a mate, being a medicine cat. After Cinderpelt finds out that she has been meeting Crowfeather, they attempt to run away to be able to be together in Twilight. However, when Midnight the badger arrives to warn the Clans of a badger attack, Crowfeather and Leafpool realize how much their Clans mean to them, and they decide to return. Unfortunately, Leafpool arrives too late to save Cinderpelt when the horde of badgers attack the ThunderClan camp, and continually expresses guilt because of her mentor's death throughout the rest of the series. She and Crowfeather agree never to see each other again, though for the rest of the books they are both oddly tense whenever they meet on occasion. Leafpool becomes the new ThunderClan medicine cat in Sunset, and discovers that Brambleclaw is to be the new deputy in Graystripe's absence and that he and Squirrelflight are destined to be mates, as well as the fact that her mentor, Cinderpelt, has been reincarnated as one of Sorreltail's kits, Cinderheart. Spottedleaf also reveals to her that Mothwing, the RiverClan medicine cat and Leafpool's friend, does not believe in StarClan, a result of Hawkfrost, her brother, tricking Mudfur into taking her as his apprentice and then openly sharing with her what truly happened. Leafpool is also featured in a play written by Victoria Holmes, titled After Sunset: We Need to Talk, in which she appears to have something to tell Crowfeather, but then denies it after Crowfeather confesses that he has taken a new mate, Nightcloud, in WindClan. Later, in The Sight, she takes Hollypaw as her apprentice, who later decides to quit and become a warrior instead, confessing that she only wanted to be a medicine cat because of the position it would give her. Then, Jaypaw, Hollypaw's brother, receives a message from StarClan telling him that he must become a medicine cat, and becomes Leafpool's new apprentice. Leafpool gives him his full medicine cat name Jayfeather, in Long Shadows. In "Sunrise" it is revealed Leafpool is Jayfeather, Hollyleaf and Lionblaze's mother. Crowfeather is their father as well. Hollyleaf tells the truth at the Gathering and Crowfeather says that Leafpool, Jayfeather, Lionblaze and Hollyleaf mean nothing to him. Leafpool tells the Clan that she can not be a medicine cat anymore. Afterwards, Hollyleaf tries to kill her by forcing her to eat deathberries in the ThunderClan camp. Leafpool asks Hollyleaf what would be worse: if she stayed alive, disowned by Crowfeather, living without the love of her own kits, and no longer a medicine cat, or died; Hollyleaf stops forcing her and Leafpool walks out of the medicine cat's den. In Omen of the Stars, she becomes a warrior because she revealed that she had kits; however, Jayfeather views her as being incompetent as a warrior and is still furious about her lying. Lionblaze, however, seems to have forgiven her and respects and loves her as his mother. She is also niece to Princess (Firestar's sister), half-niece to Scourge, Ruby and Socks (Firestar's half-siblings), Ashfur and Ferncloud (Sandstorm's half-brother and half-sister), cousin to Cloudtail (Princess' son), granddaughter to Redtail and Brindleface (Sandstorm's parents), Jake and Nutmeg (Firestar's parents), great-niece to Willowpelt, Spottedleaf, Patchpelt and Leopardfoot (Redtail's brother and sisters), Dustpelt, Longtail, Ravenpaw and Frostfur (Brindleface's brothers and sister), and great-granddaughter to Adderfang and Swiftbreeze (Redtail's parents), and Fuzzypelt and Robinwing (Brindleface's parents). In Omen of the Stars: Night Whispers, Breezepelt, Crowfeather's son, gets into a fight with a ThunderClan patrol. Crowfeather and Nightcloud are with him, and Leafpool gets into a fight with Crowfeather, telling him that she only left him because their Clans needed them. Nightcloud gets mad at Crowfeather. Category:Thunderclan Category:Cats Needing Art